Ruthless Yakuza Killer & Cherry Blossom Girl
by Aufhellung Ehrgeiz
Summary: He’s part of the Yakuza, one of the ruthless and most feared in the world. This guy is the youngest number one person on the Japan’s hit list. She is a school girl, kind with charisma, a secret side and is loved by everyone and is number one valedicto
1. Hit List 1: Screwed up!

_Ruthless Yakuza Killer And Cherry Blossom School Girl_  
  
Summary: He's part of the Yakuza, one of the ruthless and most feared in the world. This guy is the youngest number one person on the Japan's hit list. She is a school girl, kind with charisma, a secret side and is loved by everyone and is number one valedictorian in the country. What happens when they both accidentally meet?  
  
Hit List 1: Screwed up  
  
It was another regular work day, what was a girl to do when her mother forced to work at the bank. She pretended to be the most enthusiastic girl, but inside she loathed her job, she hated it, if she wasn't number one valedictorian in the country she could be like those normal girls on the street loving every moment of life.  
  
"Oi, Miss Haruno Sakura! Where do I put this package?" said the UPS guy coming into the bank.  
  
"Oh, you can give that to me, I'll take care of the man who is supposed to pick it up," she said.  
  
The UPS guy walked over and handed the small package to her and then made her sign the little electronic device. After that he left and she sighed again in hope for something, and as they said, "Be careful for what you wish for."  
  
Suddenly a guy about her age walked in, he wore a white cloak that was open and showed his muscles completely. He wore some simple white slacks and around his waist was a sword hooked to him. It intimidated her but then she tried really hard to put a smile on.  
  
"Hi welcome to Leaf Village Bank! How may I help you?" she said trying really hard to make her customer feel welcome, but the twitch in her smile and her eyes made him look at her even more strangely.  
  
"Yeah I'm here for a package," he said in whispering voice and looking around suspiciously.  
  
"May I have your name please?" she asked to make sure that it was the right person not some fraud.  
  
"Yeah, Uzumaki.........Uzumaki Naruto," he said looking at her with his deep blue eyes that hypnotized her almost instantly like a vampire attracting women.  
  
"Ok.........." she said her eyes transfixed in his eyes and feeling around idiotically with her hands for the package. She finally found it and then gave it to him still looking at her eyes, "here........."  
  
"Thanks, now how much is it?" he asked.  
  
"Blue eyes........." she said.  
  
"What? Excuse me?" he asked confused.  
  
She snapped back to reality, "Oh! I'm sorry that'll be 1,000 Yen please." He handed her the money and was about to head off when suddenly at the door a man from behind called.  
  
"Naruto! You little thief! Give me the package! That is not yours!" the man said.  
  
"Hell no! I deserve it! I had to go into those damn ruins for this! You sent me to my death, but I still got out, so this belongs to me old man!" he yelled back and then turned back around to the girl. "Excuse me, do you by any chance have an escape route for situations like this? I mean this is a hold up heh," he said smiling at her and laughing like an idiot and twitching and completely nervous.  
  
She smiled and laughed just like him with the twitch as well, "Well, no and plus you're the one in trouble, not me heh heh heh sorry."  
  
"Don't make me do this Naruto," said the man signaling his lackeys behind him drew out their swords and guns to get ready to fight. They all looked at him with blood thirsty eyes and they all looked so ugly, just like a bunch of hobos and thugs that were picked off the street.  
  
"Heh heh heh," he laughed high-pitched and shaky, "you better get an escape idea fast." Then he turned around and pulled out his sword, "Kakashi! You're the traitor!" Naruto screamed back and then jumped behind the counter pulling the worker girl down with him.  
  
Then they started firing shots, Naruto had only six bullets meaning he could only kill 6 and then kill the rest by hand. Before he could do anything he heard a strange sound. "What the........" he listened again there was no doubt about it, it was the sound of cops. Naruto looked at the pink haired girl, "Did you call the cops?"  
  
"Yup that big red button buddy now you're in trouble," she said calmly.  
  
He put his sword up to her throat, "Look here bitch I'm the world's top assassin and I can kill you right here right now and get out of this mess, now tell me if there's a way out! Right now or I'll take this pretty head of your off!" he growled.  
  
"Hey bucko! You better watch it!" she said then she lifted her leg and kicked him in the balls and he was frozen as his face turned pale for awhile. "Some top assassin!"  
  
Naruto took a deep breath then his eyes glared at her that sent chills down her back, he took his strong hands and grabbed her neck and pushed her against the wall choking her and said, "I said show me an exit!"  
  
For the first time she felt fear, all her life she was a goody student and then today she got something different in her life. She was in the middle of the action that she saw on the news all the time, but it wasn't as she expected and she wasn't planning on dying today. Her eyes welled up and she chocked, "Follow me, I'll show you the way."  
  
The grip around her neck was taken away and she gasped for air, and then began crawling across the floor, with her arms trembling, to the back door exit behind the counter.  
  
Once the got out she wanted to leave, but Naruto stopped her, "No, you stay here, you're my hostage, they haven't seen my face yet so...........come here girl."  
  
She walked over to him with and evil look, "What?!" she snapped with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Dammit come here, your going to pretend to be my girlfriend and we're going to walk out of this alley alright so I can get to my motorcycle? And if you're good I'll give you a ride home," he said.  
  
The girl looked at him and complied, and put her arms around him and hid her face in his chest so that no one noticed her. Police were crowding all over the buildings they left without any of the cops stopping them. He gave her a helmet and then he put his on then they rode off safely.  
  
As they road along the peaceful road he was bored and decided to make conversation, "So what's your name girly?"  
  
"Haruno Sakura," she replied softly still a little shaken from what had happened and angry as well.  
  
"That's a beautiful name," he said.  
  
Sakura blushed, he seemed so different than before, no emotionless killer would say something nice like that. She told him where her house was and he dropped her off there. As she got off she stood there and handed the helmet back to him she found herself looking at him.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing, you're not going to kill my family are you?" she asked.  
  
"No, I have no intention on killing innocent people if they don't give any information about me. If they do, I hunt them down like a blood hound," he responded maliciously towards her.  
  
"Good," she said calmly then from out of nowhere she acquired a humungous paper fan made of metal that was the size of half her body and with all her force slapped it hard down on his head with a SMACK. Naruto's face was calm, and he just stared at her as a tiny river of blood slid out of his brain or wherever it was coming from, and Sakura's eyes were and her eyebrows twitched with anger. "NOW WHAT THE HELL WAS CHOKING ME FOR!!! I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO DIE! NOT KILLING INNOCENT PEOPLE MY ASS!!!!!"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!? I SAVED YOUR ASS BACK THERE!! IF I HAD LEFT YOU THEN THOSE GUYS WOULD HAVE TAKEN YOUR UGLY ASS AND RAPED YOU ANYWAYS!!" he back talked her.  
  
"I can take care of myself in those situations! I've taken classes on that!" she said sticking out her tongue. "Look if anything happens to me I'm writing you in my will and make the whole world hunt you down like Osama Bin Ladin!"  
  
And so they jabbered at each other for about a good thirty minutes , neither one listening to what the other one had to say. This went on until their mouths were satisfied. They ended their conversation in almost a scary synchronization of saying, "FINE!" and Sakura stomped off into her house and slammed her door.  
  
Naruto scoffed, "Thank god I'll never see that ugly sadistic bitch again," he said then revved up his bike and then rode off to where ever he was going to be free from his hell.  
  
That night as she stayed her room finishing up her homework for school she sat there thinking about that guy again. He was so luck to be free like that, doing anything that pleases him, she wished she had a life like that, but the price was a heavy to pay.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang and she picked up, "Moshi Moshi?"  
  
"Sakura?" the voice at the other end questioned.  
  
"Ahhhh! Sasuke-kun!" she screamed almost.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"But you were in that robbery today."  
  
"I got out, don't worry about it," she said and then went on with a different conversation with her boyfriend who was just as smart as her. They talked on for hours and then she went to bed.  
  
Before she fell asleep she noticed she was thinking about the Yakuza guy again, "U-zu-ma-ki Naruto," she whispered, "What a jerk, thank god I'll never see that bastard again." Then she fell into her deep sleep.  
  
Kaori: Dam you know she's going to see him again!  
  
Kairi: Fo real!  
  
Kaori: Oh well we wonder what it would be like for Naruto to be a Yakuza and Sakura to be a nerdy girl pretending to be nice like she kind of is............. .  
  
Kairi: Read and Review! 


	2. Hit List 2: And so We meet againDamn tha...

Ruthless Killer Yakuza And Cherry Blossom School Girl  
  
Hit List 2: And So We Meet Again! Damn That Sucks..................  
  
Naruto was lying in his hotel bed room that following morning when he heard his cell phone ring. He picked up the thing and looked at the caller ID, it read: BOSS. "Damn," he said, "Now he's going t be chasing after my tail." The Yakuza boy sighed and picked up the phone, "Moshi Moshi."  
  
"Ah, Naruto why did you leave so suddenly yesterday with the package?" he asked.  
  
"Look Kakashi, you can kiss my fat ass, this package is mine, you can send all your lackeys after me and I'll kill them all!" he growled.  
  
"Oh dear, I wouldn't do that if I were you, as you can see you were followed yesterday. You weren't the only one who escaped from the ANBU. Well, anyways there's a friend who is dying to see you, let me them on the phone."  
  
Kakashi put on the speaker and Naruto heard a shaky voice, "N-Naruto? I-is that you? I need your help please it's me Sakura." Then he hear her being taking away as she was screaming and kicking the guards.  
  
"What the hell are you doing with her?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, we don't know, maybe we're using her as bait to get you to get yo skank ass over here and give us the package plus a little bit of a beating for disobeying me, the boss," he said.  
  
"What makes you think I care for her?" he asked, "You already killed the woman I loved."  
  
"You eyes Naruto, your eyes, they tell me everything, and doesn't she remind of that woman? Just maybe even a little?"  
  
"No," he said gritting his teeth.  
  
"You know it well Naruto and I know it that you will come no matter what, she looks just like Sakaki? Here you want to hear her? She wants to talk to you," he said in a calm cool voice.  
  
"Naruto?" a girl's voice came on the other end.  
  
"Yah it's me, damn your so much trouble," he said sighing.  
  
"What??!! You better get your skank ass down here like the boss says or I'm going to beat you myself you little manwhore!" she started screaming at the other end. Then she went on screaming and babbling other things.  
  
"Okay that's enough," said Kakashi taking back the phone but she could still be heard in the background, "Seems like you've only known her for one day and you two fight like lovebirds."  
  
"Tch, you've got it all wrong," he said, "I would never fall in love with an idiot like her, but I'm still coming to save her ass because I'll be executed if I'm caught by those damn cops if she dies."  
  
"Then meet us at the docks and we'll discuss the rest of these matters there," he said and then there was the sound of the dial tone after he hung up.  
  
"Shit there's not much time then. If he's taking her to the docks then that only means one thing and that's not good at all," Naruto mumbled as he grabbed for his jacket and his keys.  
  
At the Docks  
  
"He's going to come for me so you better not do anything funny mister or he'll give you quiet a beating!" Sakura yelled at the man with a scar coming straight down over his red eye.  
  
The man turned around and looked at her with killing eyes and Sakura felt chills run down her spine. He pulled out a piece of paper and put some fluid on it and approached her in a slow manner.  
  
"H-hey what do you think your doing?" Sakura stuttered as her body trembled. He didn't say a word. "Stop it! Get away!" she screamed then before she knew it she felt his hand pressing forcefully against her mouth. Everything was blurry and she didn't seem to have any feeling of fear. They all seemed so washed away.  
  
"I'm making you shut up," he said in cruel monotonous voice and then he singled for his minions to come over with demonic smiles on their faces.  
  
He ran outside to his motorcycle parked in front of the hotel and made haste to the docks. On his way there he felt his heart racing he hadn't felt like this since two years ago. Naruto ignored the feeling and sped his back up even faster to get a new adrenaline rush to wash away that creepy feeling.  
  
The bike approached a rusty shelter and there he saw a small entrance between a dark alley and he sighed as he thought, "Why do these places always have to be in a dark place. It always makes the area so obvious." That bad feeling came back to him this time it was worse as if something really bad had happened and he ran to the door kicking it down making a terribly huge entrance.  
  
"Welcome!" said Kakashi coming out of the darkness to greet his number member of the whole Yakuza.  
  
"Shut up where is the girl?!" Naruto yelled.  
  
"Let's not be so pushy now. Where are you manners?" he question with a smirk on his face.  
  
Naruto got really fed up with his act and ran to punch him in the face but Kakashi moved aside with inhuman speed. The lights in the storage room suddenly a switched on before he turned around to do another attack, and he stopped as he saw a bloody body in front of him. His eyes widened as he who it was.  
  
Her body was so pale like a ghost's and tears were flowing from her eyes as she murmured his named over and over again. Her clothes were ripped and torn and she bloody markings all over her body. Naruto turned around even more furious than before, "What the hell did you beat her for you sick bastard!!??? What was it this time? You didn't get enough blood from killing all those people at administration this week?!!!!!"  
  
"No, it's not that, I just love seeing a woman in pain. Especially when her knight in shining armor comes a tad too late to save her," he said calmly.  
  
"You want a fight don't you? You want to kill me right? Then let's finish this now!! No matter what I'll always be a Yakuza scum but I will not lower myself to your level!" Naruto growled as he pulled out his sword.  
  
"Ah lovely, I always hated you, now it's time to kill you for good," he smiled again, "Now prepare yourself! Because this where you life ends!"  
  
They let out a battled cry and began with two swords crossing each other, and so the battle had commenced. Slashing and slashing the fight was getting nowhere at all their swords would meet with a clash and then they would recoil back. Over and over again, on and on it went for countless hours, normal people by this time would have been tired out. It was if the two of them were dancing flawlessly, never tiring, and then for split second Naruto slashed Kakashi on his face..............  
  
Suddenly there was a high pitched scream from behind Naruto and he quickly lashed around looking at Sakura. They were beating her again, while Naruto wasn't paying attention the Kakashi came up to him and cut him straight down his back.  
  
"You shouldn't put down your guard for a WOMAN!" Kakashi smiled manically and was attacking again but Naruto blocked it with his sword using one hand, "For every cut on my body is a cut on your woman!"  
  
"She's not my woman! Leave her alone!" Naruto spat back, "Do you want to beat me to death??!!! Is that what you want then do it!! But leave the girl with the big forehead out of this!"  
  
Kakashi stopped his next attack, "Hmmmm, very interesting, I accept your request. I will beat you until you learn you lesson and I am satisfied. Also you must return that package of mine."  
  
"Fine," Naruto said in agreement and dropped his sword. He ran towards Sakura and then unchained her with his bare hands.  
  
Her small body fell into his hands and she opened her eyes weakly, "Idiot.............you came too late. You're a dead man," she scolded even though she was weak.  
  
"You still have the strength to be a bitch then shut up so I can heal you wounds," he said and then with his hands he did various hand formations and then a blasted a burst of glowing white energy into her body. She coughed up blood and then yelled, "What are you trying to do?! Kill me?!"  
  
"Shut up!" he said channeling the healing technique into her body. Slowly the wounds on her bleeding body began to heal and disappeared not even leaving a single scar. After every wound was tended to Naruto quickly pulled off his white jacket and wrapped it around her.  
  
"H-h-hey what did you do? I thought I was dead. You healed me! How did you do that?!" she started talking with her big yap again. Out of the blue she felt him pull her close into his body, "W-wait a minute here buddy, I know you just saved me and everything but-"  
  
"Listen to me!" he growled, "No matter what happens I want you take my keys in the front of my pockets and go outside to the front and take my bike. Get out of here as soon as I let go of you understand?"  
  
She had never heard him so serious except for when he told her t give him an exit out of the bank, "But what about you? Also I can't drive yet!"  
  
"Doesn't matter just get somewhere safe and far away understand!?"  
  
"What will you do? I can't just leave you here!"  
  
"Enough!" Kakashi yelled and then beat Naruto on the back and he let out a cry.  
  
"Naruto!" Sakura screamed.  
  
"Go!" he said letting go of his grip, and as soon as she left he fell over clutching his stomach and gritting his teeth. Sakura ran out the door quickly as he had instructed her to do so, but she wanted to go back, she wanted to look back and help him but she knew she was useless so she ran.  
  
"How sweet you risk your life for that pathetic girl," Kakashi said stepping on Naruto's head almost crushing it. The rest of the Yakuza began to come in and kick him in the stomach and all over the place. Kakashi was enjoying this by the creepy smile on his face that showed his blood thirst almost satisfied........................  
  
Kaori: All of our other fanfics are short chaptered but this one seems so long  
  
Kairi: Ja that's like so weird..........I think it's coz of the complaints we got fo da other fics ;p  
  
Kaori: ya.........j/k yall! We do it for the lovely fans! ;p Don't worry about the complaints as long as you guys are happy we're happy!   
  
Kairi & Kaori: Ja ne 


End file.
